


Like The Sweetener You Are

by VesperRiver



Series: Kravitz Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bakery, Cupcakes, Fluff, Kravitz Week 2019, M/M, one (1) whole sex joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRiver/pseuds/VesperRiver
Summary: Kravitz has had a bit of a sweet tooth lately, Taako lets him indulgetitle is from "Sweetener" by Ariana Grande





	Like The Sweetener You Are

**Author's Note:**

> the cupcakes are from a local cupcake shop here in michigan that i havent been to in a longass time, i'll link it down in the ending notes, but from what i remember the cupcakes are super good

Kravitz stops in front of the local bakery, Taako had walked a few more feet ahead before he had realized his boyfriend was not with him

“Like something you see there, babe?” the elf chuckles.

Kravitz never really had to eat before he met Taako, so he’s never really had the chance to try any of the sweet things that Faerun has to offer. But now that he’s spending more time in the realm of the living, he’s discovered that he absolutely adores all the twins’ baking. Especially his boyfriend’s.

He nods, “the stuff you make probably tastes better than what these people make, but that cupcake looks interestingly good. I want it.” 

“What’s with you and sweet stuff Kravvy? If you keep on eating that shit you’ll gain a few.” Taako teases and pokes Kravitz’s stomach jokingly.

“I haven’t needed to eat for thousands of years. so now I’m dating you I get to eat all the sweetest things.” the reaper says and places a kiss onto the elf’s head with a not-so-subtle smile.

“Oh, my _god_ were in _public_. What the _fuck_.” he blushes and shoves him away slightly, “but if you want to get something from here, you can.”

“All right dove, do you want anything?” he asks as he takes money out of his wallet.

“Why the fuck not?” Taako shrugs follows his boyfriend into the gourmet cupcake bakery.

There are many flavors and Taako ended up with a red velvet cream cheesecake cupcake while Kravitz got the black forest cheesecake cupcake.

the reaper takes a bite out of it and it can compete equally with what Taako can make.

“you look like you like it?” Taako grins, “maybe I’ll have to make it for you myself.”

“It‘s fantastic, how‘s yours, dove?“ Kravitz asks and grins in response when he shrugs and makes a noncommittal noise. he knows Taako wouldn’t admit that he enjoyed the cupcake at all, too proud of his own talent to admit that maybe someone else is better or equal than him.

But after nearly a year of dating the elf, he could easily tell that he did. Maybe that’s the sweetest thing. his boyfriend allowing him to indulge in his sugary cravings.

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.justbakedcupcakes.com/menu
> 
> im not,,,, entirely satisfied w this one :///


End file.
